Ensueño
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Gohan era solo un niño cuando una extraña mujer lo lleva a la Mansión Satan para fungir de guardia de seguridad en la fiesta de disfraces del Campeón Mundial, Mr. Satan. Diversas pesadillas lo atacan, lo alteran, ¿o quizás le adviertan de algo? ¿Y por qué esa mujer parecía odiar tanto a una niña llamada Videl? [Fic para el "Concurso de One-Shots de Halloween" de la Pag. "FFDGYVEE"]


_[One-Shot]_

 **Ensueño**

—Gohan S. S. Videl—

 _Gohan era solo un niño cuando una extraña mujer lo lleva a la Mansión Satan para fungir de guardia de seguridad en la fiesta de disfraces del Campeón Mundial, Mr. Satan. Diversas pesadillas lo atacan, lo alteran, ¿o quizás le adviertan de algo? ¿Y por qué esa mujer parecía odiar tanto a una niña llamada Videl?_

 **D** isclaimer:

Dragon Ball (Z) © Akira Toriyama.

 _Ensueño_ © Adilay (Ackatery) Fanficker.

 **A** dvertencias: Lenguaje fuerte. Violencia explícita. Un poco de OOC en los personajes.

 **A** claración: Este fic se ubica después de los Juegos de Cell. Este Fan-fic participa en el concurso " **Concurso de One-Shots de Halloween de Gohan y Videl** " de la página de Facebook " **Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español** ".

 **N** otas de autora:

Francamente las historias de terror en universos alternativos no me son un gran reto por lo que en esta ocasión quise hacer algo diferente.

Sé que muchos van a hacer fics de terror pero en esta ocasión yo por mi parte quise hacer uno más acorde a la serie que es la aventura y la acción, seee no es muy terrorífico que digamos que en estos días mi musa se encuentra algo loca.

Además, tomaré a Videl y Gohan de niños por lo que no quiero hacer algo tan oscuro; ya tengo demasiados fics rated M así que uno con rated K quizás no haga daño.

Ojalá no les moleste.

Gracias por leer y sin más, les dejo.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

―Chi-Chi, esto es inaudito ―espetó la señora Lim con enfado―. ¡Tú hijo es un delincuente!

Gohan mantenía la cabeza agachada mientras Chi-Chi se cruzaba de brazos sobre su vientre abultado de 7 meses.

―¿Acaso estás diciendo que mi Gohan fue quien hizo volar en pedazos tu cosecha?

―Exactamente. ¡Y quiero mi compensaci…!

―¿Tienes pruebas?

―¿Qué?

―Que si tienes pruebas o algo que abale tu acusación.

La señora Lim perdió la compostura. Parada afuera de la casa de la familia Son, la mujer de la misma edad que la ex peleadora, piso el suelo con furia.

―¡Es ridículo! ¡No necesito pruebas para encarcelar a tu hijo por lo que sí hizo! ¡Es el único pequeño diablo a la redonda que puede hacer cosas anormales como volar! ¡También lo he visto levantar cosas mucho más pesadas que tu casa! ―Apuntó a Chi-Chi con el dedo―. Es igual al fenómeno de su padre.

Gohan no pudo prever el momento en el que su madre lo tomó del hombro y lo puso enfrente de ella.

―¿Mamá?

―Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces dispárale.

―¿Qué? ―Gohan miró con miedo cómo su propia mamá lo observaba con enojo.

―Goku no hizo más que joder mi vida ―masculló, su mirada ennegrecida lo hizo hiperventilar.

Pronto escuchó el recargo de una escopeta. La señora Lim lo apuntaba con una mientras sonreía.

―No te preocupes, pronto te liberaré de esta carga.

Gohan no meditó en la nula posibilidad de que esa arma pudiese hacerle algún daño, aún estaba temeroso por la propuesta de su madre. Tanto que cuando el cañón de la escopeta se puso sobre su frente, él intentó dar un paso atrás pero no pudo hacerlo debido a que su madre lo retuvo de ambos hombros.

―Muere.

El sonido del arma rezumbó en sus oídos más no hubo dolor, como era de suponer. Gohan respiró agitado la nube que salió del cañón, el hedor a carne quemada con ácido. Conocía ese aroma.

Apretó los dientes; entonces sintió que era otra persona.

Soltó un puñetazo a la señora Lim que atravesó su pecho; al sacar la mano con sangre Gohan se giró con rapidez y con furia; la traición le nubló el juicio a tal punto que sin duda enterró su puño en el estómago de su madre, tomó con fuerza lo que crecía en su interior y lo extrajo.

La carne sangrienta lo tomó del brazo mientras Chi-Chi (con los ojos en blanco) se desplomaba al piso. Deslizándose sobre su antebrazo, la masa roja fue cubriéndolo hasta alcanzar el cuello.

Se sintió tan bien…

En ese momento el pequeño niño inhaló fuerte al abrir los ojos, respiró agitado sobre su cama sin poder moverse. Nada, ni siquiera la cámara de gravedad en su máxima capacidad pudo mantenerlo en ese estado de quietud absoluta. Como si de pronto su cuerpo pesase más toneladas de las que pudiese soportar. ¿Cuánto sería eso?

Mover los dedos le costó un par de minutos, recuperar el aliento fue más tardado. Al final Gohan pasó una mano sobre su cara tratando de racionalizar lo que había soñado.

Una pesadilla. Nada más que eso. Un mal sueño.

Miró su mano derecha aun con la oscuridad a su alrededor. Trató de no imaginarla cubierta de sangre y carne visceral. Cálida sangre.

«No debí comer tanto a la hora de la cena» se reprendió tragando saliva. Se acostó de lado mirando a la pared.

Una insana inseguridad lo arropó.

 _"Su madre"_.

Levantándose y levitando para evitar hacer ruido con sus pies, Gohan salió de su cuarto, yendo al de su madre. Abriendo la puerta, la encontró durmiendo casi sentada sobre la gran cama, con el cabello lacio suelto cayéndole por los hombros y usando su camisón para dormir, Gohan respiró tranquilo al darse cuenta que sus respiraciones eran tranquilas a pesar de que le costase inhalar con normalidad a medida de que avanzaba su embarazo. Su hermanito aún estaba ahí durmiendo con ella, descansando también.

Con cuidado cerró la puerta; regresó a su alcoba pero no dormiría. Ya no podría conciliar el sueño, eso lo sabía bien. Encendiendo la luz tomó su ropa común, tendió su cama, miró su reloj. Las 3:12am. Se dio cuenta de que quedaban aún muchas horas para que su madre se despertase.

No quería importunarla llorando cual bebé a su lado diciendo que había tenido un mal sueño. Abrazar su vientre para pedirle perdón a su hermanito por haberle hecho daño en aquella terrible pesadilla.

El señor Piccolo le había enseñado mejor que eso. Si su maestro, al que Gohan admiraba, supiese que aún estaba temblando ante un simple sueño sin duda le patearía la cara diciéndole: _"¡Creí que ya habías dejado de ser ese mocoso llorón!"._

Queriendo alejar esos pensamientos, Gohan fue hasta la cocina donde bebió con calma un vaso de leche. Limpiándose los labios quiso ya no seguir rememorando las escenas que su cabeza imaginó mientras dormía.

 _"Fue tan real"._

Ahora que lo pensaba, el olor que detectó en su pesadilla fue el mismo que aspiró cuando hizo volar en pedazos a los Cell Juniors. El mismo olor a carne rancia quemada por ácido.

Viendo el lado racional de las cosas, el chico se sintió un poco más aliviado para salir de su casa y hacer algunos estiramientos. Claro, cerca de casa.

Desde que su padre había muerto, Gohan se decidió a cuidar de su madre. Cuando se enteró de la llegada de su hermanito, el muchacho dobló esfuerzos. Desde llevarla en brazos a ver al doctor en la ciudad hasta ir corriendo de un lado a otro para satisfacer los antojos culinarios de su progenitora.

Constantemente Gohan recibía ayuda de su abuelo Ox-Satan, sin embargo el niño de 10 años prefería hacer las cosas por sí mismo; su abuelito ya no era tan fuerte ni ágil como antes por lo que debía hacerse responsable.

«¿Cómo pude soñar que hacía daño a mi hermano?» Pensaba con culpa haciendo movimientos elaborados. Dando patadas al aire; dando vueltas y puñetazos; agachándose y saltando para ejercitar los músculos de las piernas.

Sencillamente imposible que Gohan pudiese hacerle aunque sea un rasguño a su hermanito. Primero moriría.

¿Y quién diablos era la señora Lim? Gohan no recordaba de nada ese nombre ni esa cara ni a una mujer míseramente parecida a la de su pesadilla. ¿De dónde habría sacado a esa mujer?

Durante las 4 horas restantes Gohan se mantuvo entrenando, todo el tiempo alerta de que ningún listillo (extraterrestre o no) pudiese perturbar la paz de su hogar.

Salió el sol y su madre lo llamó desde la ventana de la cocina para pedirle que trajese manzanas frescas en el pueblo vecino pues quería hacer un pay con ellas. El chico fue rápido con ella, le sonrió y tomó la canasta junto con el dinero.

―¿Vas a necesitar algo más? ―Le preguntó inocentemente.

―No, nada más. Ve rápido. ―Chi-Chi le sonrió.

―No olvides que a las tres de la tarde tienes cita con el doctor.

―Claro que no lo he olvidado, Gohan ―Chi-Chi se cruzó de brazos―. Ahora ve que no tenemos todo el día. ¿Has desayunado ya?

―Sí, desayuné hace una hora ―mintió con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

Chi-Chi lo miró suspicaz.

―De acuerdo. Vete ya.

―Sí, mamá.

Confiando en que su madre le había creído esa pequeña mentira, Gohan emprendió vuelo y fue rápido a la tienda de abarrotes más cercana puesto que al no ser temporada de manzanas los árboles cercanos a su casa estaban escasos de ellas; tuvo que ir rápido al pueblo que en un antaño había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer que un domo fabricado por un maleante podría salvarlos de Cell.

Quizás llamarlos "estúpidos" era exagerado, pero lo eran.

Paró en la tienda del señor luchador. Ahí con él vivía la nieta de éste llamada Lime, la niña cuidaba el negocio de su abuelo mientras él hacía el inventario entre otras cosas que Gohan no estaba interesado en saber.

―¡Hola, Gohan! ―Saludó la niña de ojos verdes―. Es un gusto verte.

―Hola, gracias. ¿Tienes manzanas?

―Por supuesto que sí, pero son caras. ¿Cuántas necesitabas?

Una vez hecho su pedido, Gohan esperó paciente a que Lime le entregase lo que necesitaba; mientras tanto se puso a mirar las cosas que ofertaban. Entre juguetes viejos hechos de madera hasta frutas de temporada como la pera y las calabazas.

Cierto… pronto sería esa fecha en la que los niños (que no eran él) se disfrazaban y pedían dulces a las casas cercanas.

―¡Aquí tienes! ―Lo sorprendió Lime a sus espaldas. Ella se rio cuando Gohan saltó en su sitio―. ¡Mira tu cara! ¡Estás pálido! ―Se rio con fuerza en su cara.

Él por su lado la miró con irritación, arrebatándole la canasta de las manos.

―Gracias ―masculló despectivo saliendo del pequeño establecimiento.

―Espera, ¡Gohan! ―La niña salió sólo para verlo volar en dirección a su casa―. Mmm, no sabía que estaba de mal humor ―musitó.

El chico por su parte entregó las manzanas a su madre, luego se encerró en su alcoba bajo la excusa de querer estudiar. Se sentó en su escritorio de madera e incluso intentó leer los ejercicios matemáticos del libro que tomó sin pensar de la estantería.

La risa de Lime lo enfadó. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa niña? ¿Acaso buscaba matar a la gente del susto? ¿Por qué simplemente no le dio lo que pidió y se omitió sus estúpidas bromas?

No se dio cuenta de que había estado apretando la madera del escritorio con sus manos hasta que la oyó crujir.

 _Oh, oh._

Pasándose una mano por la cara, Gohan respiró lento. Seguía alterado por la pesadilla de la madrugada, eso era. No había dormido bien por lo que estaba irritable esta mañana. Lime no tenía la culpa de ser simpática y querer jugarle una broma a un amigo, ¿debería disculparse por haber sido tan grosero?

―¡Gohan! ¡Ven aquí!

Sobresaltándose se levantó de la silla esperando que su madre no se alterase tanto por el escritorio cuando lo viese, Gohan salió de su cuarto.

Vio a su madre en la puerta de la entrada… lo veía con cierto enfado.

El niño detuvo sus pies cuando se encontró con el ceño fruncido de su madre, la puerta abierta dejaba ver a una mujer pequeña. Pelirroja con ojos color caoba. Rechoncha, pálida. Con una cara molesta.

¡Esa mujer era…!

―Gohan, ven.

Dudoso, Gohan se acercó a su madre. Ella lo tomó de los hombros y lo acercó a la puerta justo enfrente de esa mujer quien sutilmente lo veía como si se enfrentase a una paria.

―Repítame lo que me dijo, señora…

―Lim. Mi nombre es Lim.

 _"¿Lim?"_.

―¿Y qué era lo que quería? ―Preguntó su madre con resquemor.

―Quería saber si su pequeño estaría dispuesto a colaborarme con un pequeño trabajo.

 _"¿Trabajo?"._

―¿Qué sería…?

―Nada complicado. Verá, soy sirvienta en la mansión de Mr. Satan, ¿sabe quién es él, verdad?

―El payaso de la televisión, sí.

Sonriendo con elegancia la señora Lim no contradijo a Chi-Chi.

―Un payaso con mucho dinero. Da la casualidad que hará un enorme banquete en su casa pero busca personal de seguridad.

―Ajá.

―Verá, como ya le expuse antes soy nieta de Ron y Annie, sus vecinos ―sonrió simpática―. Oh bueno, lo que aquí puede considerarse vecinos ya que tuve que ir en coche de allá hasta acá.

―Al punto, señorita Lim.

―Mis abuelos me contaron mucho acerca de su esposo e hijo, sus prodigiosas habilidades en las artes marciales. Mr. Satan busca gente que pueda servir en su fiesta como guardaespaldas. ¿Comprende?

―¿Y acaso no tienen agencias para ello?

―Mr. Satan no es un hombre tan confiado y quiere que seamos nosotros, su servidumbre de confianza, quienes puedan buscar la ayuda que necesita.

―¿No será una estrategia para ahorrarse dinero en profesionales?

―Quizás sí, quizás no. Véalo como una oportunidad única. El pago será excepcional. ―Miró a Chi-Chi con algo de pena―. Me enteré del fallecimiento de su señor esposo, lo siento mucho.

―Gracias ―musitó Chi-Chi sin sentirlo realmente―. En cuanto a lo de su jefe... ¿de cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

Gohan simplemente no pudo creer que su madre, apenas oyó la suma del efectivo que se le daría, lo pusiese a empacar dos mudas de ropa en una maleta, pidiéndole tiempo a la señorita Lim y una vez dándole un almuerzo bastante humano, que lo pusiese ella misma en el coche que supuestamente lo llevaría a la Mansión Satan.

De ser un niño humano… esto le habría dado mucho miedo. No era exactamente humano, pero Gohan no estaba exento de sentir aquella sensación de pavor recorriéndole las entrañas.

Miró a la señorita Lim mientras ella le exponía las reglas de la Mansión como no tocar nada pues todo ahí valía mil veces que _su casa de montaña_. No molestar al afamado peleador. No hacer nada que no se le ordene, entre otras cosas que Gohan no tuvo problemas en asimilar.

 _"Es idéntica"_.

Sin duda era idéntica a la mujer de su pesadilla.

―Disculpe, señorita.

―¿Sí, pequeño?

―¿Usted y yo ya nos hemos visto antes?

―Lo dudo ―dijo la mujer entrando con su auto a la gran ciudad luego de media hora de recorrido polvoroso―. Casi no visito a mis abuelos y cuando lo hice fue para buscarte.

―¿A mí?

―Mis abuelos me contaron acerca de las habilidades de tu padre y las tuyas, parecen ser excepcionales ―dijo con picardía.

―No tanto ―musitó Gohan con un leve sonrojo.

No era la misma mujer de su pesadilla. Esta era amable y simpática. Por su ajustado atuendo Gohan dudaba que pudiese sacar una escopeta que pudiese herirlo.

Aunque nada de eso le explicaba cómo es que la había soñado si no se habían visto antes.

Si algo el señor Piccolo le había enseñado era que las coincidencias no existían. Que el destino tenía un modo particular de arruinar a una persona sea de la especie que sea y que no debía (NUNCA) bajar la guardia ante las luces rojas que encendiese su instinto.

Incluso si quien las encendiese fuese un humano común y corriente.

 _"A menos que no sea eso"_. ¿Cómo estar seguro?

No detectaba un Ki potencial en la señorita Lim. Nada anormal salvo por ese inquietante sueño.

…

Al llegar a la Mansión Satan, Gohan recreó su vista alzando la mirada ante tantos pisos.

Ese sitio tenía un solo sinónimo: _Dinero_.

Con piso reluciente, candelabros de araña gigantes pintados de oro (a menos que no estuviesen pintados) en el enorme salón; una cocina gigante; un enorme jardín con piscina. Quién sabe cuántas habitaciones. Bastantes baños. Numerosos sirvientes trabajando en desempolvar las pinturas, limpiar las esculturas, lavar las grandes ventanas y sacudir las cámaras de seguridad entre otras tareas.

¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer él?

―Bien, Gohan. Te explico rápido ―decía la mujer mientras lo encaminaba a las escaleras hacia un pasillo con varias puertas blancas―. Mr. Satan quiere lo mejor de lo mejor para su seguridad; mi trabajo consiste en _atender_ bien a ciertos invitados del campeón. No olvides tu lugar, eres un empleado no un invitado así que deberás comportarte. ¿Me entiendes?

 _¿Qué?_

―El Jefe de seguridad de Mr. Satan y él tuvieron un pequeño desacuerdo y fue despedido junto con todo su equipo. Lamentablemente no es posible conseguir otros servicios tan pronto, aún si eres el Campeón Mundial. El dinero no siempre mueve montañas.

La señorita Lim abrió una puerta al fondo del pasillo.

―Aquí dormirás hoy. Mañana a las ocho de la noche empezará el evento, mientras tanto… siéntate, te seguiré contando.

La cama era grande con un colchón de agua… cualquier otro niño se sentiría divertido con ello pero no Gohan. Se sentía algo perdido.

Procuró sentarse lejos de la señorita Lim pero por algún motivo que él, dada su inocencia, no comprendía, la mujer se acercó.

―Entiendo si para ti esto es algo inesperado. Debe ser la primera vez que haces esto. Pero piensa en que si haces bien tu trabajo tendrás mucho dinero. Con él, tu madre tendrá un buen parto, seguro sin complicaciones. Con el mejor hospital, la mejor atención médica ―ella suavizó su voz, acercando una mano a la cara de Gohan, acariciando delicadamente la mejilla del chico―. Sólo piensa en tu madre y hermanito, Gohan. ¿No quieres lo mejor para ellos?

 _"Sí, eso quería"_.

Sin darse cuenta, Gohan asintió con la cabeza.

―Entonces haz tu mejor esfuerzo ―le sonrió―. Tu trabajo será el de pararte en una esquina, hacer rondas de vigilancia; asegurarte de que no haya ladronzuelos cerca; ya sabes, quienes meten las manos en la ropa de los demás para sacarles joyas, relojes y anillos valiosos. Tampoco está permitido que los invitados lleven armas de fuego o cuchillos de algún tipo, así que si ves a alguno con algo así debes avisar. Si hay algún motín porque alguien se embriagó y quiere pelear, será tu trabajo sacar a dicha persona. No importa si lo sacas a patadas ―desligó casi como si la imagen le agradase―. Pero más importante es la seguridad de Mr. Satan, ¿me entiendes? Él debe ser protegido en todo momento.

―Sí, entiendo ―susurró aún con la mano de la señorita Lim sobre su rostro.

El dedo pulgar de la señorita Lim pasó por encima de sus labios.

―Buen chico. ―Le sonrió alejándose―. Ahora descansa, en una hora alguien vendrá a traerte algo para que comas. Esta alcoba tiene baño y una ducha por si necesitas relajarte ―su voz tomó un tono más meloso―, nos veremos en la noche. Debo trabajar. Notificaré a todos de tu llegada, Son Gohan es tu nombre completo, ¿no es así?

―Sí.

―Perfecto. Entonces te dejo para que te instales, procura no salir hoy de aquí, a la mayoría de los empleados no les gustan los curiosos y no quisiera que tuviésemos problemas.

―D-de acuerdo.

―Qué bien ―le sonrió radiante―, hasta luego.

Entonces lo dejó solo.

El corazón le latía rápido. ¿Qué hacía sido eso?

…

Adjunto a su almuerzo, una de las sirvientas le dio a Gohan un manual de buenos modales diciendo que aunque su trabajo fuese el de mantener la seguridad (lo vio con una grosera duda) era indispensable que el niño supiese algunas normas de etiqueta. Por la forma en la que le hablaba, como si no hablasen el mismo idioma, Gohan dedujo que ella debió haberse enterado que vivía en las montañas junto a su madre lo que la motivaba a tratarlo con tanta superioridad.

Si tan solo supiese que dentro de un par de años él (gracias a sus intensos estudios) ganaría más dinero del que ella posiblemente no rejuntaría ni en cinco malditas vidas, quizás no lo miraría por encima del hombro.

Sea como sea, tener a su madre y hermano presentes en sus pensamientos y la seguridad médica que podrían recibir gracias al dinero que le darían cuando terminase la noche, era un buen impulsador para no hacerlo fruncir el ceño cada vez que la sirvienta en cuestión abría la boca para _tratar_ de hacerlo entender cosas que él sabía desde su nacimiento gracias a la educación recibida de su madre.

Por medio de esa chica, Gohan supo que la fiesta era de disfraces, que la mayoría de los invitados serían la crema y nata de Ciudad Satan. Que entre los invitados de honor estaban algunas celebridades de la televisión, el cine y teatro; extranjeros incluso. Que su comportamiento debía ser impecable. Que debía cortarse las uñas de las manos, lavárselas bien, usar perfume (él no tenía nada de eso), mantener su traje adecuadamente limpio; ese se lo darían mañana puesto que no preveían que fuese tan… pequeño. Entre otras tantas tonterías más.

Acostarse y tratar de dormir a las 8:30pm fue un poco… difícil dado a que la cama de agua hacia ruido cada vez que se movía. Además… estaba confundido, la aparición de aquella mujer en sus sueños y luego en la realidad.

Él no tenía la habilidad de ver el futuro ni nada parecido, ¿entonces qué era?

El arrullo del agua debajo de Gohan pronto lo sumió en un estado de meditación profundo que lo llevó a cerrar sus ojos sin que él se percatase del momento exacto en el que pasó.

Pronto se vio a las orillas de un río. Con los pies adentro del agua, sintiendo el frio líquido pasar por entre sus dedos relajando su piel.

Un par de brazos lo sujetaron del cuello y una voz conocida le susurró al oído, calentando su oreja derecha.

―¿Te quedarás conmigo, Gohan? ¿Puedo gustarte como tú a mí?

―No lo creo ―respondió de modo inconsciente, burlón.

El niño estaba dormido, algo más respondía por él. Gohan se había convertido en un espectador.

―Imposible… ―pareció sorprendida―, nadie se resiste a mí.

―Para todo hay una primera vez. Yo ya tengo una dueña aunque no lo sepa; lo siento, hermosa.

―¿Qué? ¡¿Y quién es ella?!

Ahora que Gohan lo veía bien, _ese_ no era él. O bueno, sí era él, pero a la vez no lo era. Este ser era un adulto muy parecido a su padre. Ese tipo con el cabello corto y un fleco negro sobre su rostro no podía ser él.

Pero ella, ¡era la señorita Lim! Lo sabía. ¿Pero qué significaba esa apariencia? Lucía joven, radiante; muy guapa.

El _Gohan Adulto_ miró el agua añorando una presencia cálida. No, no era su madre, era algo más.

―Ella es… la persona que he estado esperando.

―¡Yo soy a quien has estado esperando!

―No lo eres y lo sabes.

Luego él miró al horizonte donde el niño podía ver sin ser realmente una figura visible.

―Despierta ―le dijo ese _yo_ que Gohan no supo identificar como él mismo.

Reaccionando a la orden, Gohan abrió los ojos cuando la puerta fue tocada varias veces. Se levantó con pesadez, casi cayó al piso pero pudo mantenerse en el aire antes de que su nariz tocase el piso.

―¿Sí? ―Abrió la puerta encontrándose con la señorita Lim. Ella lo veía molesta.

―En diez minutos sirven el desayuno, ya todos están abajo excepto tú. Creí que eras más madrugador.

―L-lo si-siento, ¡estaré listo en un minuto!

―¡Tienes treinta segundos!

Azotando la puerta la señorita Lim cerró la puerta.

Vistiéndose rápido, Gohan salió para encarar a la dama enojada. Ella lo había esperado.

―En otras circunstancias habrías sido despedido por tu falta ―le gruñó con tanto enfado que Gohan no pudo responder.

Al bajar al comedor, el chico se encontró con algo que lo dejó pensativo. ¿Quiénes eran todos esos niños?

―Vamos, siéntate. No tienes todo el día ―lo apresuró Lim.

Tomando asiento entre un niño rubio y otro pelirrojo, Gohan vio que su plato ya estaba servido.

 _"¿Pero qué es esto?"._

¿Qué clase de desayuno era ese? Una sola rebanada de pan tostado, un té humeante y una porción pequeña de huevos revueltos. Procurando no quejarse y decir que prefería que el señor Piccolo lo arrojase en un bosque como el de hace unos años (donde tenía por lo menos tenía las colas de algunos dinosaurios para llenarle el estómago) a tener que conformarse con eso, Gohan tomó el tenedor y empezó a comer.

 _"Piensa en mamá y en el bebé"._

En definitiva esto no iba a llenarle ni un diente pero bueno, peor es nada.

Miró al chico frente a él y se dio cuenta de que éste sonreía con la mirada puesta sobre el plato aún lleno. El otro a su lado también sonreía con su plato sin tocar. Gohan echó un vistazo a su izquierda y se encontró con que el rubio tampoco había comido nada y también sonreía.

¿Qué rayos significaba esto? Gohan contó a los 12 niños que estaban con él, sin moverse, sin comer y sin dejar de sonreír.

―Oye, ¿estás bien? ―Preguntó nervioso al niño frente a él. Éste cuando alzó la mirada asintió.

―Muy bien.

―¡No platiquen en la mesa!

―Como usted diga, señorita Lim ―respondieron los 12 niños al unísono.

Gohan perdió el apetito.

…

Por la tarde se les instruyó a los 13 niños lo que harían. Se colarían con trajes parecidos de _Mosqueteros_ y su deber sería el de vigilar. La señorita Lim les entregó los atuendos diciendo que debían estar en posiciones 10 minutos antes de iniciado el evento. En ese lapsus de tiempo no podían comer ni beber nada; tampoco les sería permitido abandonar sus puestos. Si querían ir al baño tendrían que usar los comunicadores para dar el aviso y usar los baños al último piso de arriba.

 _»Los baños del segundo piso son solo para los invitados_ ―había expresado con fuerza la señorita Lim.

Luego de dejarlos ir conocer sus posiciones, Gohan y los otros 12 conocieron a los encargados de las cámaras de seguridad.

«Más niños» pensó Gohan con curiosidad.

No pensaba que los niños como él no pudiesen ejercer empleos de importancia… pero… ¿por qué no había más adultos salvo por la servidumbre que no dejaba de ver a Lim como si estuviese loca por permitir eso? Gohan estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero su boca pronto quedó sellada cuando la gran puerta principal se abrió de golpe y entró una niña alborotadora.

―¡Papá! ¡¿Dónde está mi padre?! ¡Papá!

Varios sirvientes aparecieron hasta por debajo de las mesas con largos manteles blancos ubicados alrededor del salón para acercarse a la niña.

―Señorita Videl, qué lindo verla de nuevo.

―Usted es toda una jovencita, señorita Videl, por favor no grite.

"Señorita Videl" esto "Señorita Videl" aquello. Gohan se preguntó quién era esa niña para que todos los que hace unos instantes lo habían visto a él de lado, se apresurasen a alabar a esa pequeña gritona como si fuese dios.

―Videl ―masculló la señorita Lim. A Gohan le sorprendió el modo en el que cambió su cara irritada por una de complacencia―. ¡Señorita Videl! ¡Es un placer…!

―¡¿Dónde está mi padre, _Limiosa_?! ―Gritó Videl alzando la cara para ver a la mujer.

La señorita Lim, ¿se llamaba _Limiosa_? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? A menos que no fuese su nombre y más bien fuese un apodo dado al tic que atacó el ojo derecho de la dama pelirroja al oír ese nombre.

―Qué graciosa es usted, señorita Videl ―se rio Lim falsamente.

Pero Gohan no lo interpretó así. Soltó una carcajada que llamó la atención de ambas.

Videl arqueó una ceja.

―¿Y estos quiénes son? ¿Tus hijos? ―Le preguntó a Lim.

―No tengo hijos, señorita Videl ―respondió desvaneciendo un poco su sonrisa―. Primero necesito conocer al padre, ¿sabe?

―Más te vale que lo conozcas fuera de mi casa ―espetó yéndose. Exclamando por su padre sin recato con varios sirvientes pisándole los talones.

―Esa niña ―masculló luego miró a Gohan―. ¿Te agrada?

―¿Eh?

―Videl, ¿te agrada?

Por el modo en el que la señorita Lim lo veía Gohan esperaba que lo golpeara por haberse reído. ¡Pero fue gracioso!

―No lo sé… no la conozco.

―Ella es la hija de Mr. Satan.

―¿Él tiene una hija?

―Se puede decir que sí… por el momento ―aplaudió vivaz―, andando. Aún hay mucho que ver. Síganme.

Gohan no se había dado cuenta antes pero los otros 12 niños tampoco parecían estar muy contentos con Videl. ¿Será que ella ya les había hecho algo a ellos o era porque la señorita Lim y Videl no se llevaban bien a vista de todo el mundo?

 _"No es asunto tuyo"_.

Cierto, no debía meter las narices donde nadie lo llamaba.

«Así que Mr. Satan tiene una hija», no se parecía mucho a él si Gohan debía ser honesto.

Cabello oscuro, menuda apariencia, más bajita que él. Con piel pálida y ojos azules brillantes. No, en definitiva no se parecía a su gigante padre.

Gohan y los niños fueron despachados a sus alcobas; él quiso iniciar una conversación aunque sea con uno de ellos pero no hubo caso. Todos los ignoraban, decían que tenían órdenes que seguir y luego se marchaban.

―Este sitio es cada vez más raro ―meditó bajo el agua de la regadera. Curioso era que esa extrañeza no se relacionase con el dueño de la mansión.

Tallándose el cuello con ambas manos, Gohan alcanzó a oír un disturbio afuera de su cuarto. Cerró el grifo, tomó una toalla poniéndosela en la cintura. Luego salió del baño frente una nube de vapor para oír mejor. Pronto abrió la puerta pues esta estaba sido tocada con fuerza.

―¡Abre la puerta! ¡Abre ya, pedazo de inútil! ―Exclamó la voz chillona que él ya reconocía.

―¿Señorita Videl? ―Se sorprendió Gohan al encarar a la niña. Ésta al verlo se quedó en blanco.

―¿Aquí no se queda Sharpner?

―¿Quién es Sharpner?

Soltando un suspiro de exaltación ante el ruido de más gente aproximándose, Videl lo empujó adentro del cuarto cerrando la puerta con el seguro.

―¡Quítate! ―Le exclamó apartándolo de en medio para buscar un refugio en su armario. Por suerte Gohan no había empacado nada ahí adentro o su ropa habría sido víctima de la euforia de Videl―. Dile a alguien que estoy aquí, ¡y te mataré! ―Cerró la puerta con delicadeza.

Gohan parpadeó lento, apenas digería lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando volvieron a tocar a su puerta.

―¿Sí?

Abrió y se entrometieron 3 niños que él no conocía de nada personalmente pero aun así éstos no tuvieron reparos en mirarlo con cierto enfado.

―¿Dónde está Videl?

―¿Vi-Videl?

―¡La señorita Lim ha dado órdenes específicas de que la señorita Videl no tiene permiso alguno de bajar al evento por su mal comportamiento! ―Se interpuso el otro niño entrando al baño―, ¡antes de que avergüence al señor Satan! ¡Es indispensable que la encontremos!

 _"¿Indispensable?"_ , era la primera vez que Gohan oía a un niño de su edad decirla en una oración.

Esto ya había escapado del molde de lo raro. Gohan se cruzó de brazos.

―Pues aquí no está ―dijo confiado―, ¿ya se podrían retirar para que termine mi baño? En dos horas es la fiesta, ¿no es así?

―¡La señorita Lim ha dado una orden!

―Y ya me la han dicho, si encuentro a la señorita Videl, yo la llevaré ante la señorita Lim. ¿Podrían irse ya? Necesito vestirme.

Mirándolo cubierto sólo con una toalla, los rostros de los tres se arrugaron un poco, parecían enfadados. Ellos eran escuálidos y pequeños. Gohan aunque era un niño de baja estura (alto para su edad), ya poseía unos músculos por los que muchos hombres adultos se mataban en el gimnasio durante años.

Obvio, Gohan no sabía nada de eso por lo que se le hizo raro que vieran sus brazos con tanta atención.

―Vámonos ―dijo el niño que había entrado primero―. Jamás serás su favorito ―le gruñó a Gohan antes de irse. Los otros no secundaron nada, sólo se fueron.

La puerta se cerró con un estruendo. Si hubiesen tenido la fuerza de Gohan, sin duda la habrían roto.

Con cuidado, Videl abrió la puerta del armario.

―Si me tocas te golpearé ―amenazó cautelosa.

Gohan suspiró.

―Me dijiste que no querías que supiesen que estabas aquí, si hubiese querido que te llevaran les habría dicho dónde estabas. ―Tomó su disfraz―. Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, pero no entiendo por qué la señorita Lim querría encerrarte.

―Porque es una bruja ―espetó Videl saliendo del armario.

―¿No crees que eso es demasiado insultante? ―No quiso sonar grosero pero más grosero era llamarle así a alguien.

―¡Es la verdad! ―Dijo Videl tomándolo de los hombros―. Ella es una bruja, ha hechizado a mi padre y a todos aquí.

No pensaba creerse eso. Seguramente Videl decía eso porque sencillamente la señorita Lim y ella no congeniaban bien.

―Debo ir a vestirme ―dijo soltándose de ella―, con permiso.

Estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta al baño cuando la voz de Videl lo retuvo.

―¿Has tenido pesadillas donde ella aparece?

Los pasos de Gohan se detuvieron.

―Yo también los tuve. Y varios sirvientes también los tuvieron. Mi amigo Sharpner también… ―Videl pareció sollozar―. No sé si mi papá también los haya tenido, ¡pero estoy segura de que sí! ¡Y después de eso nadie quiere saber de mí! Mi padre estuvo a punto de enviarme lejos en un avión ayer en la tarde, mis sirvientes insisten en que deje a mi papá en paz porque sólo _Limiosa_ es capaz de entenderlo. ¡Mi nana dijo que me fuese era lo mejor! ¡Y mi amigo Sharpner era uno de esos tontos que acaban de irse!

Videl se acercó a él y lo tomó de los hombros otra vez para girarlo.

―Dime… ¿tú también piensas que ella es maravillosa?

―N-no parece una mala persona…

―¿Cuándo la conociste?

―Ayer ―admitió.

Los ojos llorosos de Videl lo preocuparon. Lucía tan cansada, tan triste. No podía ser posible que mintiese con excelencia a su edad.

―¿Hace cuánto llegó a tu casa? ―Le preguntó a Videl con cautela. Incluso olvidó que no llevaba nada bajo la toalla.

―Hace un par de semanas ―esnifó yendo a la cama para sentarse aun si ésta era de agua―. Mi papá solicitaba una sirvienta nueva después de que la última se accidentase en las escaleras. Ella llegó… y todos comenzaban a alabarla por todo. Cocina horrible pero mi padre insistía en que ella debía hacer la comida. Todos decían que _Limiosa_ es capaz de hacer lo que sea a la perfección, pero no es así ―insistía mirando a Gohan―. ¿Te he visto antes?

―No lo creo… vivo muy lejos.

Si ella era la legítima hija de Mr. Satan, con seguridad su padre le debió haber comentado algo acerca de lo ocurrido en los Juegos de Cell además de que él mismo se dejó grabar por una cámara que grababa en directo a todas las televisiones del mundo. Aunque en esos momentos su apariencia fuese un poco distinta, si uno era buen observador no tendría tantos problemas en hacer las comparaciones faciales para detectar en él al misterioso _Joven Corredor_. Recién Gohan se enteró de que así lo bautizó el equipo de Mr. Satan al no saber su nombre.

Videl lo miró con más atención. Luego chasqueó los dedos.

―¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé quién eres tú!

Dando un paso atrás Gohan se sintió invadido cuando la niña se levantó para poner su cara cerca de él.

―¡Te he visto también! ¡En mis sueños! ―Hizo una mueca―, dime, ¿te pintas el cabello?

Gohan hizo una mueca agria al recordar a su madre gritando histérica que era un rebelde por usar la apariencia del _Súper Saiyajin_.

―No… yo no hago eso ―no tenía necesidad de ello.

―Mmm, ya veo. Bueno… ¿me ayudarás a derrotar a la bruja o no?

…

Por suerte Videl accedió a que Gohan se vistiese primero para luego darle una respuesta a su pregunta: _"Lo siento, pero no"_.

Consideraba el plan como algo ridículo. ¿Echarle a la señorita Lim agua con sal? ¿Ese era su fantástico plan para _derrotar a una bruja_? ¿Era en serio?

Además, estaba el hecho de que él, Son Gohan no era un invitado sino un empleado que necesitaba el dinero de esta noche para el parto de su madre. No iba a arruinarlo porque una niña alterada llegase de la nada hablándole de pesadillas, brujas, coincidencias, padres despreocupados, entre otras cosas que sólo lo iban a distraer.

 _"¿Y si no mentía?"_. Él mismo había tenido una fiera pesadilla el mismo día en el que conoció a la señorita Lim.

El asunto debía morir para él. Furiosa, Videl se había marchado de su alcoba prometiéndole dolor eterno si la delataba.

Una hora antes del evento, Gohan se puso el gran sombrero con una pluma falsa en él. Se acomodó la espada de juguete en la cintura y luego abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

Una fuerza descomunal lo hizo retroceder hasta la cama. Esta no se rompió ante el golpe, algo muy raro pero no tanto como el hecho de tener a una de las sirvientas encima de él lamiéndole la cara.

―¡Ya no puedo esperar más! ―Exclamó tan excitada que asustó al niño quien no supo cómo demonios alguien como esa chica tan pequeña pudo haberlo sometido sin esfuerzo.

―Sué-suéltame… ―la mujer entonces dejó de ser mujer; cambiando de piel rosada a oscura; de cabello castaño a rojo opaco; de ojos cafés a ojos amarillos cual serpiente.

De acuerdo, nunca era demasiado tarde para creer.

―¡Suéltame! ―Exclamó haciendo uso de su poder interior, convirtiéndose en _Súper Saiyajin_ , Gohan expulsó al ser de encima.

―¡Vas a ser mío, bocadillo!

Poniendo una mano enfrente, Gohan lanzó una esfera de energía que evaporó a la criatura en segundos. Ah sí, y también hizo una mancha negra en la pared.

 _Ay no_.

Sin deshacer su transformación, Gohan se quitó el cinturón de _Mosquetero_ pues era algo estorboso, sólo levantó el sombrero y se lo puso para ocultar un poco sus rasgos saiyajines; no debía bajar la guardia así que decidió salir rápido de la alcoba para buscar a Videl.

Ahora lo sabía. ¡Su sueño! El hecho de que la señorita Lim pudiese tener a tantos bajo su control, sobre todo hombres. El toque le hizo a su rostro cuando se conocieron, su tono delicado, sus sueños donde ella se le acercaba más de lo permisible. El hecho de que odiase a Videl sin motivo aparente. ¡Esas criaturas como la sirvienta que acababa de atacarlo!

«No es una bruja, ¡Videl! Ella no es una bruja», si era lo que Gohan se imaginaba era menester que llegase antes de que la niña hiciera algo imprudente.

…

La fiesta había dado inicio. Más de uno de sus _compañeros_ lo miró de lado cuando Videl apareció con él abrazada a su brazo desde arriba de las escaleras. Ella usando un simpático traje de momia (o más bien demasiado papel higiénico enrollado a su cuerpo) mientras que él apenas llevaba el sombrero de _Mosquetero_ , con su transformación desvanecida.

―¿E-en serio esto es necesario?

―Claro que sí. Te mantendré vigilado.

Gohan se sonrojó un poco cuando sintió que Videl ahora se afianzaba a su cintura. Bajando las escaleras ante las miradas de los otros 12 niños distribuidos en diversos puntos del salón.

―No es necesario que se pegue tanto a mí ―masculló nervioso.

―Sí, sí lo es. No quiero que te embrujen también ―reiteró determinada a evitar que de alguna forma que sólo ella imaginaba, Gohan se viese envuelto en las trampas de la señorita Lim. O como ya había sido renombrada Señorita Súcubo.

Los súcubos eran "demonios femeninos" que por medio de sus encantos lograban seducir a los hombres para luego procrear con ellos a sus hijos. Gohan había leído una vez sobre ellos en un viejo libro de mitología y leyendas. Siendo que quería ser un investigador, el hecho de que hubiese _demonios_ folclóricos en diversas regiones del mundo le parecía algo sumamente interesante.

Lamentablemente en el libro no decía cómo deshacerse de un súcubo, pero por lo que acababa de hacer en el cuarto que acababan de prestarle, Gohan suponía que bastaría un ataque o dos para deshacerse de ella. Si era culpable, la señorita Lim dejaría de _embrujar_ a todos los allegados de Videl.

―Allá está ―interrumpió Videl los pensamientos de Gohan. Señaló a la mujer que iba muy junto a Mr. Satan.

Wow, para ser un monstruo, era uno bastante atractivo. Usaba un sensual vestido oscuro escotado de la espalda, sujeto del cuello, abierto de la pierna derecha hasta la cintura; un galante y enorme sombrero del mismo color con pequeños cascabeles colgando en toda su circunferencia. Su bello rostro estaba maquillada una calavera. Usaba zapatos puntiagudos con tacón de aguja de 15cm y uñas largas pintadas de negro.

Gohan reconoció en ella, no a la mujer de mediana edad que visitó a su madre, sino a la joven dama de sus pesadillas anteriores.

Mentiría si dijese que no estaba asustado. Había enfrentado a monstruos sanguinarios como Freezer; a psicópatas ególatras como Vegeta; incluso había vencido a Cell y sus hijos. Pero jamás había encarado a un ser que pudiese atormentar con los sueños, encantar con una sonrisa y enamorar usando sólo su presencia.

―Tranquilo, yo te cuido la espalda ―dijo Videl afianzándose más a su brazo.

Mr. Satan vestía… como él mismo. Incluso llevaba su cinturón de campeón.

Riendo a su lado, la señorita Lim borró el humor al ver a Videl con Gohan.

―Mi amor ―le susurró a Mr. Satan―. Me temo que voy a tener que hacer algo malo.

―Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿algo malo, preciosa? ¿Qué puede ser ta…?

Todos los invitados, incluyendo a Mr. Satan perdieron el color y la movilidad.

Videl y Gohan también perdieron todo color, como si de pronto todos se hubiesen transportado en una película muda.

―Simplemente no pudiste largarte en el avión y dejarme en paz, ¿verdad, estúpida? ―Dijo la mujer que de pronto dejó de ser mujer.

Poseyendo ahora ojos amarillos como una serpiente, una voz grasosa, piel negra como el carbón y unas alas puntiagudas de murciélago. Este monstruo era distinto al otro que Gohan enfrentó.

―¿Qué eres? ―Exigió saber Videl poniéndose enfrente de Gohan. Rasgándose el papel higiénico para dejar a la vista un conjunto oscuro de un pantalón, una blusa de manga larga, unos guantes sin dedos de piel, y un camisón que cubría hasta media pierna junto a unas botas de combate.

 _"¿Acaso ella buscaba protegerlo?"_.

―¿Qué soy? ―Se rio con burla―. Soy algo más allá que sus pesadillas. ¡Algo que no podrán vencer con facilidad!

Queriendo poner eso a prueba Gohan desde atrás lanzó una esfera de energía de sus manos hacia la cara del monstruo.

No lo destruyó pero sí le hizo daño, tanto que el súcubo comenzó a gritar tapándose la cara.

―¡¿Qué fue eso?! ―Exclamó Videl girándose. Gohan bajó las manos haciéndose el desentendido.

―No sé, ¡vámonos!

La tomó del brazo y la orilló a huir con él. Si había que ser sincero no quería que nadie más supiese de él y sus amigos a parte de Mr. Satan y el resto de mirones de aquel día.

―¡No! ―Gritó Videl queriendo zafarse de él―, ¡debemos acabarla!

―¡Qué lo haga quien la atacó, además de que si nos quedamos aquí! ―Esquivaron a unos meseros congelados―, ¡podemos hacerles daño a ellos! ¡Incluso a tu papá!

Pensando en eso Videl dejó que Gohan los ocultase en la cocina. Pero adentro de ella se encontraban otras mujeres demonios idénticas a la que Gohan mató hace un momento.

«Maldición» pensó él, si tan solo Videl no estuviese.

―¡Ven aquí, pequeño bocadillo! ―Se rio una de ellas llevándose a Gohan.

Lo siguiente que él supo fue que Videl gritó desde abajo mientras su cuerpo y el demonio subían al segundo piso traspasando sin destruir la estructura de la mansión.

―¡Es hora de comer! ―Antes de que el demonio encajara sus colmillos en él, Gohan ya había puesto su mano sobre el abdomen de aquella tipa, traspasándolo con su Ki.

Cuando el demonio se desvaneció en cenizas, Gohan se quitó un par de prendas molestas y se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin. En un segundo estaba arriba y al siguiente estaba de vuelta a la cocina; Videl se hallaba tratando de quitarse a las otras de encima. Sin que ella misma lo viese venir, Gohan pateó a todas las oponentes a diferentes direcciones lejos de la chica. A todas ellas les lanzó esferas de Ki brillantes que las hizo desaparecer.

―¿Tú… eres…?

Sin el valor de mirarla y confrontar millones de preguntas, Gohan no le dio tiempo a Videl de verlo por completo; estaba levitando y su cabello había cambiado de aspecto; no sólo el color que por cierto no había.

―No te vayas a mover de aquí ―le ordenó yéndose a terminar lo que había iniciado.

Encontró al súcubo sobre uno de los 12 niños. Rápido le dio una patada para quitarla de ahí.

No tuvo que ser un genio para saber que estaba bebiendo la sangre del chico para restaurar sus energías.

―¡Gohan! ¡No! No me mates por favor ―la forma oscura cambió por completo a la que había visto antes con Mr. Satán―. Mírame. Sólo quiero vivir… como tú. Cómo tu madre y tu hermano.

Recordarles a su madre y hermano, Gohan frunció más el ceño.

―Esa pesadilla, ¿la ocasionaste tú?

―Yo no quería hacerlo ―musitó acercándose a él―. No quería presentarme ante ti de ese modo… peor no conozco otro ―anhelante estiró una mano hacia él―, enséñame. Enséñame lo que es ser una buena…

―¡Muere, engendro del mal!

Gohan de pronto vio cómo Videl rociaba agua con sal sobre la señorita Lim. Tanto él como ella parpadearon confundidos en dirección a la chica.

―¡Maldita perra! ―La voz grasosa volvió.

Cuando Gohan regresó su vista, notó que no había cambiado en nada. Había sido todo una ilusión.

Antes de que Lim tocase a Videl, Gohan la tomó del cuello y salió con ella por la ventana. Apenas hizo ambos desaparecieron de su vista, Videl notó que los niños que esa mujer había traído, incluso Sharpner, su amigo, se desvanecían. Algunos sirvientes también lo hicieron. El color volvió y su padre junto a los invitados se descongelaron.

Al parecer nadie sabía qué demonios estaba pasando. Hubo murmullos entre todo el mundo porque nadie comprendía qué hacían ahí.

―¡¿Quiénes son todos ustedes y qué hacen en mi casa?!

Videl soltó el pocillo en el que echó el agua y corrió hacia su padre.

―¡Papá!

―¿Videl? ¡¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas, jovencita?! ―Videl lloró sobre el pecho de su padre―. ¿Videl?

…

Afuera, Gohan azotó al súcubo contra el pasto de las montañas; lejos de donde se encontraba su madre. Luego, tal cual hizo en esa pesadilla, enterró su mano adentro del estómago femenino.

―Una cosa fue meterte conmigo. Otra muy distinta fue meter a mi hermano y mi madre en esto ―le gruñó en la cara.

―Yo sólo ―decía ahogadamente―, yo solo convierto los deseos en realidades ―sonrió aún con la sangre saliéndole de la boca―. Yo no te hice… soñar nada… que no hubieses deseado antes.

Riendo, el súcubo se desvaneció en un fuerte estallido de polvo negro. La sangre en el brazo de Gohan también se desvaneció.

 _"¿Será verdad?"_.

Cansado, el joven se sentó en el césped, se pasó una mano por el cabello y voló rápido hasta la Montaña Paoz donde llegó a casa. Para su alivio, su madre estaba con Bulma, el bebé Trunks y… ¿Vegeta?

―¿Mamá…? ―Masculló Gohan con cuidado. Su madre al verlo se lanzó a sus brazos.

―¡Gohan! ¡Mira, mira! ―Le extendió al chico una radiografía―. Esta es la más reciente, ¿lo ves? Tu hermanito ya se ve muy bien, ¿verdad?

Con los ojos humedecidos, Gohan asintió.

―Muy lindo, mamá.

―Apropósito, ¿dónde estabas? Se supone que me llevarías al doctor pero nunca apareciste. ¿No te habrás ido por allá a hacerte el héroe como tu padre, o sí?

A pesar de todo, Gohan no se sentía como un héroe.

 _»Yo sólo convierto los deseos en realidades. Yo no te hice soñar nada que no hubieses deseado antes._

Con una pena bastante grande, Gohan puso una mano sobre el vientre de su madre mientras ésta charlaba con Bulma acerca de qué esperarse cuando Trunks supiese volar.

«Perdóname, perdóname» Gohan se tragó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

El único que pareció darse cuenta de su estado fue curiosamente Vegeta, más no hizo nada.

Tan pronto como Gohan desvió la vista al piso bajo su mano rezumbó un pequeño golpecito. Miró con ternura el vientre de su madre mientras ella y Bulma reían pues Chi-Chi le dijo que el bebé había pateado.

«Te equivocas» pensó en el súcubo, «yo jamás deseé, deseo ni desearé hacerle daño. Pues él es mi hermanito y pienso protegerlo de todo».

Más decidido que nunca, y luego de haber comido y haberse cambiado lo que quedaba del disfraz, Gohan pidió permiso a su madre para salir otra vez. Tardó un poco en conseguirlo pero al final, té y té con su mejor amiga, Chi-Chi le permitió a su niño salir poco después de que Vegeta declarara que no pensaba soportar un segundo más.

Por su lado Bulma le respondió a su pareja que podía irse cuando quisiera pues ella estaba muy feliz hablando con su amiga. Eso sí, le entregó a Trunks para que se hiciera cargo de él.

La charla entre mujeres debía ser peor que cambiar pañales porque Vegeta hizo un gesto irritado antes de irse con el bebé y la pañalera.

Gohan salió con una dirección un poco distinta.

…

Videl se había negado a soltar a su padre mientras él aprovechaba la fiesta montada. El _qué había pasado_ era un misterio pero lo llamaron _pérdida de memoria colectiva dado a la grandeza de la fiesta de Mr. Satan_ , ridículo, sí. Pero al menos no había más súcubos.

Los sirvientes desvanecidos habían reaparecido mágicamente en sus habitaciones de siempre con amnesia. No recordaban a ninguna _Señorita Lim_ ni tampoco haber perseguido a Videl para meterla a un avión con destino desconocido.

Esperanzada, también marcó a la casa de Sharpner y descubrió que _él dormía_ en su alcoba después de una semana desaparecido. Quizás sus padres reprenderían al niño pero estaría bien; sería él nuevamente. Videl confiaba en ello.

Durmiendo en brazos de su padre, Videl fue dejada en su alcoba, pero apenas el Campeón cerró la puerta, la niña se levantó. ¿Qué había pasado con el niño que la había acompañado? Todos habían _vuelto_ a la normalidad, pero él no estaba hechizado ni nada parecido.

En medio de la fiesta se dio tiempo para recorrer todos pisos sólo para ver que no había sangre ni nada en ninguna parte.

¿Estaría bien?

Ella ya ni recordaba si le había preguntado su nombre. ¿Y si no había sido real? Tonterías, él era real.

¿Y ese otro que volaba y se llevó al súcubo? ¿Sería un cómplice? Lamentablemente no oyó el resto de su conversación por querer matarla con el agua con sal… verse fallar con eso fue vergonzoso.

¡Un momento!

Ese niño, el que volaba. ¡Ya recordaba dónde lo había visto! ¡Los Juegos de Cell!

¿Acaso ese chico y el que había estado con ella… eran el mismo? Pero si era así, ¿cómo es que lograba cambiar su apariencia? Videl no lo sabía, pero lo investigaría. Hayan sido charlatanes como dijo su padre, Videl descubriría la verdad tras esos misteriosos guerreros, sobre todo él.

Cerrando sus ojos debido al cansancio, Videl no notó que tras su ventana se hallaba un intruso que al verla a salvo suspiró.

Gohan había llegado para llevarse sus cosas. No quería que nada lo relacionara con el incidente. Necesitaba borrar sus huellas.

Eludiendo las cámaras seguridad logró tomar su maleta y marcharse; al parecer con el súcubo se fue también las ilusiones que les había creado a todos. Incluso a su madre acerca de llevárselo.

Qué mal.

No había conseguido el dinero para cubrir con lujo el parto de su madre; ni modo, ya buscaría otros medios para ayudar a su madre, mientras tanto se aseguró de que la señorita Videl estuviese a salvo. Ya cubierto eso emprendió vuelo de regreso a casa confiado en que al cerrar sus ojos, no habría una pesadilla a la vuelta de la esquina sino el hermoso páramo blanco y quieto de siempre.

Ese que le recordaba a la habitación del tiempo y por ende, a su querido padre.

 **―** **FIN** **―**

* * *

 _Entiendo que la historia de los súcubos es más... intensa, pero no quería ponerlo en clasificación M o M(más), además de que aquí Videl y Gohan son niños._

 _Se puede decir que aquí el protagonista real fue Gohan, no usé un romance sólido entre ellos porque no consideraba que la historia se diese para ello, ojalá eso no me quite tantos puntos. De todos modos se habrá dado un indicio de que estos dos nacieron para estar juntos, juntitos XD._

 _En esta ocasión tuve cuidado con el largo del fic. Pero igual quedó largo. 7_7_

 _En fin, espero que les haya entretenido. A decir verdad este fic planeaba subirlo mañana, pero mañana y pasado mañana estaré algo ocupada así que lo subo ya porque seguramente después no tendré ningún minuto de paz para hacerlo._

 _¡En fin!_

 _¡Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!_

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
